<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commander Cody NSFW Alphabet by escapedthesarlacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529016">Commander Cody NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc'>escapedthesarlacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone NSFW Alphabet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Nothing but smut, This is all smut, cody is a DOM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapedthesarlacc/pseuds/escapedthesarlacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title. Written with fem!reader in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone NSFW Alphabet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commander Cody NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jango_fettish/gifts">jango_fettish</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)</b>
</p><p>Cody might be rough in the moment, but he’s going to take care of you after. He’ll kiss the marks he left behind, get you water, a warm towel, whatever you need.</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</b>
</p><p>Cody is one of those guys who is obsessed with his bis and tris. It’s why he’s so good at punching droids, after all. He definitely has one of those doorframe pull up bars in his quarters.</p><p>On you, Cody can’t get enough of your eyes. You know how to cut through him with one look and he’s a sucker for it. A more ~~~lewd body part, the place where your ass meets your thighs. He loves to kiss it, bite it, and spank it. </p><p>
  <b>C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)</b>
</p><p>He doesn’t have any strong feelings about his cum, but he loves seeing it leak out of you. Your mouth, your hole, doesn’t matter he loves it.</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</b>
</p><p>Cody definitely has a fantasy of fucking you in full armor in the middle of a battle, blaster fire everywhere. You’re underneath him and he’s protecting you with his body and mid-thrust, he shoots a droid in the face.</p><p>
  <b>E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</b>
</p><p>Cody knows how to fuck and he knows what he’s doing. Next question.</p><p>
  <b>F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)</b>
</p><p>It sounds vanilla, but Cody loves missionary because of the ~~options. He can go slow, he can fuck you like it’s the last thing he’s doing in this lifetime, he can hold your hips, he can pin your hands above your head. The possibilities are endless.</p><p>He also loves taking you from behind so he can grab your ass and anything else soft. Taking you from behind in front of a mirror? Yes, please.</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)</b>
</p><p>Cody has a surprising sense of humor; people don’t expect him to be funny but he is. It takes a bit to get him to that point and the two of you have been sleeping with each other for a few months before you really hear him laugh, but once you get there you know he’s wrapped around your finger.</p><p>He’s usually more focused and serious in the moment during sex, but if something happens that lightens the mood, he can roll with it. He’s not using it as an opportunity for open mic night at the Apollo, though.</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</b>
</p><p>He’s not carving time out of his day to sculpt his pubes into lawn art, but he’s maintained. </p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</b>
</p><p>This is a secretly touch-starved man and he wants to be near to you. He’s going to kiss you, he’s going to go down on you, he’s going to make sure you are turned on. While still being the one in charge.</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)</b>
</p><p>Cody doesn’t really need to jack off because he’s either getting it or being driven to insanity by Kenobi (which voids him of any urge). When you’re apart and you commlink him how much you miss him, <em>exactly how much you miss him, </em>he might be paying an extra visit to the showers though.</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)</b>
</p><p>Cody has an authority kink and he loves being called Commander in bed, especially when it’s in relation to you telling him how good he makes you feel.</p><p>
  <b>L = Location (favorite places to do the do)</b>
</p><p>He will have sex anytime, anywhere as long as you are comfortable. But if you really want him to shake loose, it's best to get him as far from base as possible. He seems to perform better when he can distance himself from work.</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)</b>
</p><p>You. There’s a way you look at him in a crowded room when you want him to absolutely destroy you but you can’t tell him, that immediately gets him half hard in his blacks.</p><p>
  <b>N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</b>
</p><p>Knife/gun play. Cody doesn’t really say no to risk but even he has his limits. He’s never told you the story about the scar on his face and you’ve never pushed your luck in asking, but he <em>refuses </em>to let any weapons come near you in the bedroom.</p><p>Also, don’t call him ‘Daddy.’</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Cody loves blowjobs, he loves sitting in a chair or on the bed and seeing you between his spread legs, hearing the noises you make as you take him down your throat. He loves when you lay on your back so he can see his cock in your throat. He loves the feeling of your hair tangled in his fingers, the moans you make when he drags his nails across your scalp. But there’s also something that makes him feel so powerful when you’re underneath him and he’s holding your thighs apart as they quake around him. It’s pretty equal to him, giving and receiving.</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)</b>
</p><p>He prefers it rough and fast. He’s a busy guy and he’s got stuff to do. That’s not to say he can’t or doesn’t want to take it slow, but he’s got a lot of tension to get out of his system.</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Quickies are the name of the game sometimes. Especially if you’ve spent all night teasing him and working him up, he’s going to need to get you somewhere private <em>now</em> and consume you. And it’s got to be quick; you have to be back before his brothers make the connection that both of you are gone.</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)</b>
</p><p>Cody doesn’t mind risk, he works with Obi-Wan after all. As long as you’re both safe and comfortable, he’s fine. His favorite risky place you’ve had sex? The bathroom at 79′s when Cody forgot to lock the door...oops.</p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)</b>
</p><p>Thanks to genetic modification, he lasts longer than the average man but you’re not going to have him all night. He usually can go for about two rounds. </p><p>
  <b>T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)</b>
</p><p>He’s never used them himself, and he’s not keen on it either. He doesn’t mind using them on you, though. He’s much quicker to use props than toys (think using his binders on you, blindfolds, etc.)</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</b>
</p><p>He returns it as much as you give it. Since you have to keep your relationship a secret, it’s almost like a game between you two; how much teasing can you get away with in public without toeing the line? He loves sitting next to you in a booth at 79s, his hand on your leg under the table, and seeing how far up your hemline he can get without anyone else noticing. The easiest way to tease him? Pointedly calling him “Commander” in public.</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</b>
</p><p>Cody likes dirty talk and the noises he makes let you know that he feels good </p><p>
  <b>W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)</b>
</p><p>Cody is 150% a Dom. Even with the person he loves, he will not be submissive in the bedroom. He’s dominant on the battlefield, he’s dominant in the bedroom. </p><p>He also, like many clones, originally thought that butt stuff was “forbidden” and repressed that part of his brain. One evening, as he’s inside you, you beg him to put a finger up your butt and once you opened that door to him (lol), you are opening a whole new world of possibilities and fantasies. He already loves your ass and now he can put himself IN it???</p><p>
  <b>X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</b>
</p><p>He’s gorgeous through and through and his scars seem to only heighten him. Like all the clones, he is <em>packing</em> but he knows exactly how big and thick he is. He loves praising you as you take him in, telling you what a good girl you are and feeling you flex around his cock. </p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)</b>
</p><p>He has pretty good control of his sex drive. He can repress his urges when he needs to focus on work, but after a battle victory and that adrenaline dump...he needs to be with you <em>right away</em>.</p><p>
  <b>Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</b>
</p><p>He’s not going to completely knock out after, but he’s going to get tired. He’s up for some snuggling or closeness but will slip into one of the best nights of sleep of his life while you’re in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>escapedthesarlacc.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>